A touch of comfort
by Suz4eva
Summary: When a new girl arrives in Glory everything is turned upside down..
1. Default Chapter

After all this moving getting a bite to eat sounded great I thought. I jumped in my red '66 Corvette and drove in to town. I'm in a bad spot here I thought. I'm new in Glory and I don't know anyone I thought.  
  
I passed a diner on they way to my house didn't I? I thought. I found it and pulled in. I took a seat. A boy about 16 years old approached and said "Hi I'm Zane Are you new here?" I nodded and said, "I'm Abbie Dock." "Can I get you something tonight?" He asked. "Salad please." I said. "Anything to drink?" He asked. "Ice tea if you have it please." I replied. "Coming right up." He said.  
  
He walked off. I tried to think back 6 years ago when I was 16. Wow that was ages ago. A man in a sheriff's uniform walked in. He walked up to me and asked, "This seat taken?" I replied, "No." "I'm Rudy Dunlop." He said. He extended his hand. "Abbie Dock." I said. I shook it. He has soft hands. Easy to hold. 


	2. Dinner

A blonde and what seemed to be here boyfriend walked in. "Rudy!" The guy exclaimed and rushed over along with the blonde. Rudy was about 5'10 brunette blue eyes about 150 lbs. "Hey Mike, Ellie." He said. Mike was about 5'11 longer brown hair, ice blue eyes and 140 I think. Ellie 5'8, blonde, brown soft coffee eyes, and She was very pretty. "Hi have a seat." I said. "I'm Ellie Sparks." The girl said. "Hi Ellie, I'm Abbie Dock." I said. Mike stuck out his hand, "Mike Dolan." He said. "Abbie Dock." I said. I blushed.  
  
"Kinda of a stupid question Mike bit do you have a book out?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Yeah, It's called Glory days." He said. "Good book." I said. "Thank you." He said. "So Rudy…" I began. "No, I'm not really gay." Rudy cut me off. "That wasn't what I was going to ask but ok." I said. Ellie laughed. "Mike Are you dating her?" I asked. He nodded and kissed her lips.  
  
Zane came up to the table and asked, "Do you guys want anything?" "Zane, Can I have coffee please." Rudy asked. "Cream and sugar?" Zane asked. Rudy nodded. I bit hard on my tongue to keep from saying how absolutely cute that is. "Can I have potato skins please?" Mike asked. Zane nodded. "Same as Mike please." Ellie said. "Coke you two?" Zane asked. They nodded. Zane walked off.  
  
"Local kid?" I asked. "His mom owns the place." Rudy said. "That's cool." I said. "Mike do you have any new books coming out?" I asked shyly. He nodded. "So Rudy knowing you're not really Gay do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. Ellie laughed. He shook his head. Virgin boy I thought. A blonde woman walked over with Rudy's coffee and Mike and Ellie's coke. "Hey Hazel." Mike said. "Hey Mike." She said. "Abbie this is Hazel." Mike said. "Hi Hazel. You look a lot like Zane." I said. "Thank you. I'm his mom."  
  
She said and smiled.  
  
"And No I haven't killed anyone." She added. "See a lot of people picture us as we are in Mike's book." Hazel added. I nodded and said, "Oh. I see." She smiled and walked to the back. "She's nice." I said. Rudy nodded and said, "Yeah." "Minus the fact that her son has this huge crush on my sister." Mike said. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "I think he moves to fast. I don't want Sam to get hurt." Mike said. "Oh my god Mike that's so cute!" Ellie said.  
  
"I was the same way about my younger sister." I said. Mike smiled. "How much younger." Mike asked. "6 years." I said. "Wow." He said. I got up. Ellie followed me in to the restroom. "Hey!" I said. "Hi." She replied. "So do you?" She asked. "Do I what?" I said brushing my long blonde hair. "Like either of them?" She asked. I blushed and said, "Maybe." "C'mon girl which one." She said.  
  
"I did say Maybe." I said. "Which means Yes." She said. "Alright Alright. I think one of them is cute." I admitted. "Who?" She asked. "I'll tell ya later." Said and walked out. "Hi guys." I said. Mike was now eating his food. That looked really good I thought. Now that Ellie knows I might just have a little crush on one of them I screwed. "So Abbie do you have a boyfriend?" Rudy asked.  
  
I smiled and shook my head. "Why? I can think of a lot of people here who'd wanna date such a wonderful girl as you." Rudy said. I blushed big time. "Thank you Rudy." I whispered ever so softly. "No problem it's the truth. You're nice, attractive and incredibly beautiful." He said.  
  
I was flabbergasted. Again, All I was able to do was whisper, "Thank you Rudy." Quickly Ellie jumped up and walked towards the restroom. I followed. "You like him don't you?" Ellie said. I just looked her in they eye. "Admit it Abbie!" She said.  
  
  
  
"He's Nice." I said. "He said you were attractive." Ellie said. "So?" I said. "I think he's attracted to you Abbie." She said. "I doubt it." I said. She laughed and said, "I don't." We walked out. Zane was standing at the table talking to the boys. "Oh Hi Abbie." Zane said.  
  
He smiled. "Hi Zane how are you since," I paused looked at my watch and finished, "10 minutes ago?" I asked. "Fine." He replied. "So you like it here?" Zane asked. I replied, "I love it." He nodded and said, "I'm glad." He scurried off to the back. "Someone has a crush." Ellie said. Rudy blushed. So did I.  
  
"He's a little young no?" Mike said. I suddenly realized he meant Zane! I nodded. Ellie and Mike started laughing. So did Rudy and I. I'm such an idiot I thought. "I'm such an idiot." I said. "No, you're not." Both men said at the same time.  
  
"Thank you, you two." I said. I shot a look at Ellie. She shot one back that seemed to say "If you touch my man you won't live to see daylight." 


	3. Going home with someone....

Why did I get stuck sitting with Rudy? I act stupid around guys I kinda might sorta like. "So Abbie You have a job?" Mike asked. I shook my head. "I quit." I said. "Why?" Ellie asked. "Filing papers and answering phone calls is boring it doesn't matter how big your office is." I said. "Secretary?" Rudy asked.  
  
I nodded. "Yup, for a little while." I said. "Were you anything before that?" Mike asked. "Leasing consultant." I said. "Really?" Mike said. "Yeah apartments." I said. "Cool. Why'd ya leave?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I moved." I said. "Where to?" "Well when I was a leasing consultant I lived in California. Then I moved to Vegas and now I'm here jobless." I said. "You like to write?" Mike asked. "Sometimes." I replied. "Oh Because my sister has an opening at the newspaper maybe you can apply." Mike said. "Maybe I will." I said. A young Blonde maybe Zane's age walked in. She was coming towards us.  
  
"Hi Mike." She said and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hi Sam!" Mike said. What the heck? Mike blushed when he saw the puzzlement on my face. "Abbie this is my sister Samantha." He said. "Sam." She corrected him and stuck out her hand. "Abbie." I said and shook it. She looked to be a spunky cute little kid. "Where's Zane?" She asked. Zane was behind her and put his hands on her eyes and whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
I saw the concern in Mike's eyes. She elbowed him in the stomach and said, "Zane dang it don't do that!" "Sorry." He said. "You of all people." She snapped. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair softly whispering "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." over and over again.  
  
He kissed her cheek softy. I expected her to bitch slap him. She didn't. They walked off. Ellie accidentally hit Mike's arm. "Ow Ellie be careful please." He whined. "Let me explain." Mike said. "Ok see a while ago Sam got kidnapped by this crazy lady. The crazy lady shot my arm. That's why everything in the last 5 minutes worked out the way it did." Mike said. "So that's why Sam freaked out when Zane came up behind her and you snapped at Ellie." I said. "Right." Rudy replied.  
  
I nodded. Hazel came and cleared our plates and refilled our drinks. "Thanks Hazel!" I said. "Uh huh." She said. "Thank you." Rudy said very low. "No prob." She said and walked off. Mike whispered something in Ellie's ear. She started giggling like a little girl. Then she said "No way you're kidding me right?" Mike shook his head.  
  
Rudy stood up and walked out. I was quick to follow. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. He was sitting in his car. "I know who they're laughing at." Rudy said. "Who?" I asked. "Well Ellie is laughing at me and I don't think Mike thinks it's funny." Rudy said. "Now why were they laughing at you?" I asked.  
  
"Well," He looked embarrassed. "I wanted your number and I told Mike when you and Ellie went to the restroom. He said you wouldn't give it to me and then he told Ellie right then and I have a feeling that's why she's laughing." Rudy finished.  
  
"Here." I said and scribbled down my cell number. He smiled. "C'mon." I said. He got out of his car and came and sat. "Sorry Rudy." Ellie said. Rudy just nodded. I picked dup the check and saw our dinner was $14.56. I opened my wallet and pulled out a 20 put in the check and let it lie.  
  
Rudy began to protest, "I'll take that." He said. I shook my head. "Alright guys." Mike said. "I'm heading out." He added. "Bye you two." I said. "Bye Mike Bye Ellie!" Rudy added. Alone. Great! This can't get any worse I thought sarcastically. This can only get better.  
  
"What's up?" I asked. "Nothing really." He said. I smiled. "Thank you." He said. "For?" I asked. "Dinner." He said. "No problem." I said. "You ready?" He asked. I nodded. "You?" I asked. "Yup." He said. He pulled me to my feet. "Thank you." I muttered. He nodded. We walked out to the parking lot. "Bye." I said. "Bye. I'll call you ok?" He said. "Sure. Tonight." I said. "Ok Drive safe." He said. "You too Rudy!" I said!  
  
I drove home. I looked at my watch 10:03 pm. Joy! I walked up the stairs. I took a nice hot shower. When I got out and dressed I realized the I had voice mail. I clicked the button. "Hi Abbie It's me Rudy. I'm on duty at the station so I'll have to get a hold of you in a little while. Call me back at 456-9123." Rudy said. 


	4. Funny things happen when..

His phone number! YAY! I took an Allergy pill and climbed into bed. This allergy pill better keep me asleep I thought. I woke up at about 4 am. My cell was ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Gosh Abbie! It's me Rudy. I wanted to leave a message. I'm sorry did I wake you?" Rudy said. I gasped. "Hi Rudy. No you didn't." I said. "Ok Well Mike's number is 234-6989 and Ellie's is 244-7890." He said. "Thanks." I said. "You intend on going back to bed?" he asked.  
  
"No. I wake prematurely most nights." I said. "Oh Ok." Rudy replied. "Working." I asked. "Yup." He said. "Till?" I asked. "6 am. I'm so tired." He said. "Can I drive you home?" I asked. "I have a car." He said. I looked at my clock it read 4:06 am. "If you're tired now and you have another 2 hours to go I'm not letting you drive." I said. "Abbie You don't know how to get here." He said. "Why don't you tell me?" I asked. "It's right on Main street left of the Diner." He said. "Ok thank you." He said.  
  
"Can I take a shower then I'll call you back?" I asked. "Yeah Sure!" Rudy said. "Bye babe!" I said and hung up. I took another shower. I bushed my teeth and hair and got dressed. I ran to my phone. I picked it up and dialed Rudy's number.  
  
"Hi!" I whispered. "Hey." He whispered back. "What's up?" I asked. "Nothing Really. You don't have to whisper." He said. "But I like too." I hissed. "Fine then." He whispered. "So you wanna do something today?" I asked. "Sleep for a few hours." He said. My Cutie needs to sleep.  
  
It was about 5. "With me?" I said stupidly. "What?" He said. I suddenly realized what I just said. "Uh-oh. I meant do you wanna do something with me?" I asked. He laughed and said, "A movie maybe?" He said. "Sure. What's playing?" I asked.  
  
"Bourne Identity." He said. "Sure." I replied. "Alright I've gotta go." He said. "Ok Bye." I said. "Wait Abbie?" He said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Is this a date?" He asked. "Yeah." I replied and hung up.  
  
A date! I picked up my book and read till my alarm went off. "6 Am!" I said to no one in the room. I jumped into my car. Five minutes later I arrived at the police station. I walked into see Rudy sitting at his desk. "C'mon." I said and pulled him to his feet. Boy he looked terrible. "Thank you." He said. "No problem." I replied.  
  
I grabbed his hand and lead him into my car. He got in. So did I. "You really dint have to do this." He said. "I wanted too." He smiled. "How do you get to you're house?" I asked. "Keep going right till you get to Bedford court. Then turn left to Sampler rd. it's a white house 324568." He said. "Ok." I said.  
  
"So what's up?" I asked. "Nothing just tired." He said. "You look it." I said. I turned my radio on low. He smiled. I looked at him. "Ok." He said. "Next up Shawnee singing Obsession." The announcer said. I gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "I know the people that worked on that song." I said. "Really?" He asked. I nodded. "The person that wrote it is my cousin Allison and the chick that's singing it is Allison's sister's Best friend Shawnee." I said. He nodded. "That's cool." He said.  
  
"You want to come in?" He asked. "I guess." I said. He smiled. We pulled up. "You can park in the driveway." He said. I nodded and whispered, "Ok." He got out of the car. "Thanks." He said. "No Problem." I said.  
  
He reached his hand in his pocket looking for his keys. He found them and opened the door. He held out his hand. I grasped it. He's cute. We walked into his room. I put one finger up "I'll be right back." I said. I walked downstairs. He can get dressed while I'm getting my cell I thought. I opened the front door, hopped out of his house, went in to my car and grabbed my cell. I put it in my purse and went back in the house. I walked into his room to see him cover from head to toe in bed. "Come here." He said. I sat on the bed. He probably has nothing on!  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I blurted out. Uh-Oh Bad move. "Sure." He said with a laugh. "You wearing anything?" I said. He laughed again and said," Besides my boxers and socks, No." He said. I bit hard down on my tongue.  
  
I blushed. I felt it creep down to my neck and back. He put his hand on my cheek. I'd honestly rather it be his lips. I blushed darker now. "Night Babe." I said. "Night." He said. "Oh Yeah Mike's bringing my car a little later." He said. "12390 Red Clover Lane." I said. "Bye." He said. "See Ya." I said.  
  
I walked out. I got in my car. I dialed Ellie's number. She picked it up, "hello?" "Ellie Did I wake you? I kinda called mindlessly." I confessed. "No I got up at 5:30." She said. "Cool." I said.  
  
"Wanna come over?" I said. "Sure." She replied. "I'm at 12390 Red Clover Lane," I said. " K I'm meet ya in 15 minutes." She said. "Bye!" I said. "You too!" She said. "Oh Yeah! Bring Mike." I said. "How could I forget him?" She asked. "Well when you bring him home ya gotta bring him to the sheriff's station to give Rudy's his car." I said. "Ok." She said. "Bye." She said. "See ya soon!" I said. I hung up.  
  
I quickly re-did my hair. I threw on my blue eye shadow and mascara and some lip-gloss. It's just Mike and Ellie coming. I put on my shoes and the doorbell rang. I answered it. "Hey you two." I said.  
  
"Hi." Ellie said. Mike leaned over and kissed my cheek. "That's from Rudy." He said. He kissed my other cheek. "That's the kiss that you're not going to get from Rudy Tonight. He doesn't expect a kissed on the first date." He said. I blushed. I was speechless.  
  
"Mike." She scolded. He blushed. "Hey Ell don't yell at him." I said. "He's my fricking boyfriend you think I want him kissing other girls?" She snapped. "Whoa Ellie calm down it was just a kiss." Mike said. "Mike don't act like that." I said.  
  
"Sorry." Mike said and kissed her lips. I smiled. I like seeing people in love. They kissed again briefly. "Come in." I said and gestured to the sofa in the dining room. We sat. Ellie wrapped her hand in his. I'm not jealous. I like Rudy not Mike. She snuggled closer to him. Ellie Mike you want coffee?" I asked. "No thanks." Mike said. Ellie shook her head.  
  
"How long have you two been." My voice trailed off. "Dating?" Mike asked. I nodded. "A few months. Nothing serious." Ellie said. Mile smiled. So did I. "How long you guys known each other?" I asked. "I've known Rudy for years and Ellie for almost a year." Mike said. Ellie nodded.  
  
"You and Rudy best friends?" I asked. He nodded and said, "Since 5th grade." He said. "That's cool." I replied. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Ellie asked. "I miss my cousins, my parents, my aunts, my uncles, my sisters and brothers." I admitted. "Tell me about them." He said. "Ok Well My cousins Allison and Ally are the ones I'm close to. My Mom Jenna is 46 and Dad Martin is 53. My aunt and uncle are both 55. They're Allison's parents. My sister's name is Ana she is in high school in Boston with friends. My brothers are named Tim, Jake, Freddie and Josh. Tim and Jake are twins. They're both 14. Freddie has just turned 17. Josh is 23. " I said. Mike looked at m and smiled.  
  
"Freddie is married to a girl Nicole who just turned 18. Allison is dating this great guy named Nick who's 34. Ally met this Clark Kent who she has this huge crush on I believe cause she talks about him every time we talk." I said.  
  
"That's cute." Ellie said. "I know." Mike said. "Umm Abbie There's a lot of paranormal stuff that goes on here." Mike said. "Well it really isn't" Ellie said. "Huh?" I replied. "Like a little while ago we had these "vampire" chicks come down. Who Mike though were really vampires. Turns out they really weren't." Ellie said. I nodded and said, "That's cool."  
  
Ellie's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Uh-huh" She said. "Ok." She said. "I'll be right there. Bye!" She said. "Murder." She said. I gasped. "Bye Guys! I hate to leave when all the fun is starting but I gotta run!" Ellie said.  
  
Mike kissed her cheek; She waved and was out the door. "Ya wanna go get Rudy's car?" He asked. I nodded. "You can drive it to his house after I take you to the station and then I'll bring ya home." I said. "Ok." He replied. So we walked out to the garage and got in my car. "Sweet Car." Mike said. "Thanks." I replied. So I pulled out. My brain is so flustered. I don't hate a crush on Mike! Why can't I say anything to him? "Rudy's right." Mike said. "About what?" I asked. "About how cute you are." He said. I blushed. Uh-oh!! He's telling me I'm cute! Best friend Rivalry.  
  
"I wish I could just be friends with Ellie." Mike said. "What?" I asked. "I really do, but I don't wanna hurt her." He said. "Tell her." I said. I turned, my cell on and handed it o him. "Ellie?" He said. "I got news for you." He said. " I really just want to be friends." He admitted. "Really?" He said. "Ok Ok Thanks. Bye." He said.  
  
"Well??" I asked. "She said she had been waiting for the right time to tell me the same thing. She wasn't upset." He said. I smiled. I'm still single for about 5 hours. I think he knows that. He kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks. Without you I'd be stuck in that relationship forever."  
  
I blushed. We pulled into the sheriff's station. "Ya know how to get to Rudy's house?" He asked. "Yeah. Do you have his keys?" I asked. "I have a set." He said. I smiled. They're so cute. Like Brothers. Close Best friends. Perfect. Extremely perfect in their own way. He got into Rudy's car. "You follow me K?" He said. I nodded. "See ya in a few. "He said. He got in to Rudy's car and got it started. I turned my CD player on and let Collin Raye's voice wash over me. "I can still feel you just as close as skin.." I hummed the tune.  
  
I decided I wanted to hear the country station here so I nixed my CD placer and turned it to the country station. I heard Jeffrey Steele's "Something in the water". He's so cute. Really cute. Kinda like Rudy. The song quickly changed to "If you ever feel like loving me again" By Clay walker. He's not all that cute.  
  
I think Nick loves Ally. Wait I know Ally loves Nick, and vice versa. Nicole and Freddie need to have a kid. I want to be an aunt so badly. Allison met Clark a little while ago. They're dating. She's got this crush on his friend Lex though I thought.  
  
I like Rudy a lot. I don't want to have sex with him though. In Fact I don't want to have sex with anyone! It's gross. Very Gross. I passed Mike. He waved. I waved back. How sweet. I smiled! Mike Pulled into Rudy's drive. He killed the engine and hopped out. "C'mere!" I said. He hopped in my beautiful car. My Great red corvette! Suddenly Blake Shelton's "All over me" Came on as he shut the door. I blushed redder then a red balloon. I wanted to melt. I thought of the words in my head "I used to pull away when she would kiss my face And touch my hair She didn't care who saw She was all over me  
  
And I used to let it get all over me And now to prove that I love her I'd crawl on my knees for the whole world to see Now that she's all over me." I reached to shut my radio off. He touched my hand. "Don't." He said. "You like Blake Shelton?" I asked  
  
"Austin was a much better single." He said. Single. I nodded. "I agree." I said. We agree! "Ya know Ms. Dock I think you might be a slight be shy." Mike said. Slight Bit I though. I smiled. "Kinda." I said. "You thinking about him?" Mike asked. "Him?" I said stupidly. "Rudy." He said. I nodded.  
  
"Don't break his heart." Mike said. Oh My Gosh. That was so sweet. I'm touched. "I won't if I don't have too." I said. "Hungry?" He asked. I nodded. "Hazel's Diner?" I asked. He nodded. "My treat." He said. I nodded. We pulled into the parking lot.  
  
We walked in. There were only two other people in the whole place at this hour. A girl about my age and a man who was most likely her boyfriend who was dressed in an army uniform. I looked at them. "Mrs. Alan's kids." I said. I nodded. "Really close. Chris is joining the marines soon." He whispered. "So they're related." I said. He nodded. Hazel walked towards us and said, "Take a seat anywhere you guys." I nodded. "Hey Mike." The boy said. "Hey Chris Hey Kim." He replied. "Sit down you two." Chris said.  
  
Mike sat next to the girl. That leaves me to sit next to this extremely fine guy that mike knows. "Sit please." He said. I did. "I'm Chris Alan." He said. He stuck out his hand. I shook it. "Abbie Dock." I said. He nodded. "Kim Alan." The girl said. "Abbie Dock." I replied.  
  
Chris smiled. "Girlfriend?" Chris asked. "Rudy's." He said. "No! I'm not" I wanted to shout! "Lucky Guy." Chris said. Mike nodded. "Kim, What's on your mind?" I asked. "Nothing really." She replied. "Boyfriend?" I said and looked at Chris. They both laughed.  
  
Chris said, "No we're brother and sister." "Twins?" I asked. He nodded. "My cousins are twins. Identical though." I said. "Girls?" Mike asked. "Yeah Ally and Leigh." I said. Chris smiled. I don't like having everyone attracted to me. I really don't. It's obvious Mike likes me. And well Rudy is a totally different story. Chris is nice.  
  
"So Mike says you're joining the marines." I said. He nodded. "I'm going to boot camp in California." He said. Army Guys make me drool. "We're going to miss you." Kim said. Chris smiled and said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be back." Hazel walked over.  
  
"Hey Chris, Kim, Mike and Abbie. Where's Rudy?" She asked. "Hey Hazel. He's at home sleeping." I said. She smiled. "What ya guy's craving?" She asked. "Ice Tea please." I mumbled. "The normal." Mike said. "Me and Kim will have the pancake bacon meal." Chris said. Hazel nodded and said, "Ok Then."  
  
Kim looked at her watch. "Oh Crap!" She said. I looked at her. "I gotta go!" She replied. "Bye I love you." Chris said. Kim leaned over and kissed his cheek. I blushed. "Bye Kim." I said.  
  
"Bye." She said. She walked out and towards her car. Hazel walked passed, "Did Kim just leave?" She asked. I nodded. "I cancel her order k?" Hazel said. Mike nodded. "So Chris What's on you're mind?" I asked. "Nothing really." He said. "You scared?" Mike asked. He looked a bit nervous and ashamed and nodded. Kissing him would make him feel better! I cursed my self for thinking that.  
  
"I would be too." Mike said. "It's a brave thing to do. I never would." I said. He smiled. "Kim is worried about me." He said. "Pretty loving." I said. He nodded. Hazel brought our food. "Thanks Hazel." I said. "No prob." She replied and walked off.  
  
The normal for Mike is Eggs sunny side up, bacon, pancakes and orange juice very cute. I sipped my ice tea. "When do you eat real food Abbie?" Mike asked. "I do to eat real food." I said. "Tell me what you had for dinner last night." He asked.  
  
"A salad." I said. "And what are you having for breakfast?" Mike said. I raised my glass. I got two "Cheers." from both boys. I laughed. "Cheers to you two too." I said. "Get excited Abbie?" Mike asked. "For?" I replied. "Someone has a date in a few hours." Mike said. "A bit excited." I said with a smile.  
  
"With?" Chris asked. "Rudy." I said. I had the biggest grin on my face. "You really like him don't you?" Chris asked. I nodded. "I always thought he was queer." Chris said. Mike laughed. "Would he be gay if he was dating me?" I asked. "He could be bisexual." Chris said. Mike just cracked up.  
  
"Which he isn't." Mike said. He laughed more. "Wanna know something Mike?" I asked. "What?" He said. "You have beautiful eyes." I said. He blushed and said, "Thank you Abbie." I smiled.  
  
Chris finished his food. "Bye guys." He said. "Bye Chris it was nice meeting you and Kim." I said. "You too Abbie. See ya Mike." He said. I got up so he could move. He waved to Hazel. "They're nice." I said. He nodded. My cell rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Abbie its Ellie." The other voice said. "Hey you ok?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. "I just wanted to say Hi. I gotta run bye!" She said. "Bye." I said and hung up. Mike had finished. Hazel brought the check. Mike reached for it. I put my hand over his. "Split it?" He asked. I nodded. I passed him two twenties. "That's enough for the whole thing." He said. "You can tip." I said and stuck out my tongue. He threw 7 dollars on the table.  
  
"Bye Hazel." I said. "See ya Haze." Mike called. We walked out. "Ya wanna go home?" I asked. He shook his head. "K." I said. We got in the car. "So what's up?" I asked. "Nothing really." He said. I turned on my radio only to here Chris Cagle's Laredo. I shivered.  
  
He took his jacket off and handed it to me. "Thanks." I said. "Sing something." He said. I shook my head. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked. "Dixie Chicks." He said. "I sing bad." I said. "Who cares." He replied.  
  
"Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
  
What Right Does She Have To Take You Away When For So Long, You Were Mine." I sung then stopped. I blushed. I hate singing for people. I'm so bad at it.  
  
He smiled. I looked out the window. I smiled. "That was cute." He said. I smiled and whispered, "Thank you." "No problem." He whispered back. We pulled in to my driveway.  
  
We got outta the car. "Can I leave my shoes at the front door?" He asked. I nodded. He left his shoes at the front door and we walked in We sat on the sofa in the living room. "You tired?" I asked. He nodded. "Lay down." I said. He obeyed. He held his arms out to me. I smiled. "Come here." He said. I laid next to him. He put his arm around me.  
  
Next thinkg I knew it was 1:03 pm. I got up. He woke as soon as I moved. "Hi." I said and blushed beet red barely believing I just spent 5 hours next to him asleep. "Rest Room?" He asked.I could only point. He smiled and said, "I'll find it." I laughed.  
  
He came back 5 minutes later. "Your shirts stuck in your zipper." I said. He put up one finger as if to say "Just a sec." He came back. I smiled. "Can I make a call?" I asked. He nodded. I picked up my phone and dialed Rudy's number.  
  
"Hello?" He said. "Hey Babe!" I said. "Come over." I said. "Ok, why?" He asked. "We're going to the movies in a little while." I said. "Ok. Bye Babe." "Bye Hun. Drive safe." I said and hung up. "My hair ok?" I asked. "You could use a brush." Mike said.  
  
I brushed my hair straight down. "Put it up." Mike said. "Why?" I asked. "It'll look better." He said. "You've never seen me with my hair up." I said. "Oh Well put it up any way." He said. I pulled my hair up in to a ponytail. "You look Stunning." He said. I smiled and looked away. I can't look at people especially guys after the compliment me.  
  
He put his hand on my cheek. The doorbell rang. It was Rudy. I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey Babe!" I said. He wrapped his arms around me, "Hi!" He said. Mike looked sad. "Mike what's wrong?" Rudy asked. He just stared at him. "You ok?" I asked. He nodded. We sat on the couch. "Mike, gosh, stop staring at her." Rudy exclaimed. He turned away. "Gosh Rudy don't Snap at him!" I mocked. "We still going to the movies?" Rudy asked. I nodded and said, "Mike's coming too." "But, But," He stammered. "What if I don't wanna go?" He asked. "Fine don't come." I said. "Uh Mike can I talk to you over there?" Rudy asked through he's gritted teeth. Mike looked like a cross between a little boy and puppy that'd just been kicked.  
  
I watched them whisper back in fourth. "Damn It Mike." Rudy said in disgust. "Don't cuss baby." I snapped. "I'm sorry babe." He replied. "Ya know what Mike?" He snapped. "What?" Mike snapped just as rudely back. "Since I Don't care Go on ahead Mike ask Abbie out see if I care!" Rudy said. "Don't bitch at her like that." Mike said. "Typical typical! Stand up for her cuz you think you like her." Rudy snapped. I saud," I'll be right back. I'm going for a drive ok?" I snapped. "Abbie don't leave." Rudy said and grabbed my arm.  
  
"I mean he might have a crush on me who cares. "I said. " I care." Rudy snapped. "Why? Am I just a play thing?" I asked. "Babe I didn't mean I didn't care." Rudy said. I nodded. Screw him! "You guys go on out. I need to do something." I said. "I'll call you when I'm done." I said. They left. I hopped in my car.  
  
I drove down to Hazel's radio free. I walked in to see Zane pretty upset. "Hey Hon, What's wrong." I asked and took a seat next to him. "Sam doesn't give a damn about me. I love her I really do." He said. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked.  
  
He nodded. "Ok I don't mind when she doesn't want to go out with me but she doesn't have to treat me like shit." He said. "How so?" I asked. "Like just the other day I kissed her and she didn't speak to me the rest of the day." He said. "Maybe she didn't want it." I said. "She could have said so." He said.  
  
"True. Don't worry at least you're not in my shoes." I said. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Well I'll tell ya in a minute. Go slow with Sam. If she doesn't want it don't give it to her." I said. "Ok now what's you're problem?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Mr. Dolan has a crush on me. Rudy and I have a date in 15 minutes." I said. "You have guys all over you!" He said. "And I hate it." I said. "How can you?" He asked. "I look like a slut." I said.  
  
"Oh it does not." He said. "It does too." I said. I sighed. He sighed after me. "Oh really it doesn't." He said. "Let's not argue." I said. "I've gotta run." He said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and said, "Bye Babe." He cracked a smile and said, "See ya later cutie."  
  
I smiled. Zane is the sweetest. I pulled into my house to see Rudy's car already there. "Hi." I said. "Hey Sexy." Rudy said. "Hi Rudy, Hi Mike." I said. He waved. "Where'd ya go if ya don't mind me asking?" Mike asked. "Hazel's I had a talk with Zane." I said.  
  
"That's cool." Mike said. "Yeah." I said. "You're great person." Rudy replied. "Thank you." I said. He nodded. "Still up for the movies?" I asked. They both nodded.  
  
When we got out of the car Rudy slide his hand in my pocket. He might as well slip his tongue in my mouth. I smiled. I put my arm around him. He smiled till Mike piped up," This is where you're supposed to kiss her Rudy." "You ruined the moment!" I joked. Someone might be feeling a bit jealous I suddenly thought. Two guys. Gay guys. Holding Hands.  
  
I smiled. "Stupid Queers." Some girl behind me exclaimed. Bitch I thought. I turned around smiled and waved at theses two great looking gay men! "Prissy little bitch." I snapped at the girl behind me. "Excuse me?" She asked trying to be angelic. "You called them queer didn't you?" I asked. She gave me the finger and walked off.  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder and I spun around. It was the cute guy who was holding hands with this other fine guy. "You didn't have to do that." He said. Ruddy added, "I agree with him." "I wanted to." I said. He grinned and said, "I'm Colby and that," He pointed "Is my boyfriend Jared." He finished. "I'm Abbie this is Rudy and that's Mike." I said.  
  
"You dating Rudy?" Colby asked with a smiled. Rudy and I looked at each other and nodded. "What ya seeing?" Jared walked over and asked. "Blue Crush." I said. "You?" Rudy asked. "Same Wanna sit together?" Colby asked. "I guess." I said. He smiled. Mike looked at him. I smiled this really sexy, flirtatious smile jokingly at him. Mike cracked up. "What's funny?" Rudy asked. "Nothing." Mike and I said.  
  
We sat in the back row. The movie started in a little while. 


	5. A moment of truth and frightening past

"How long have you and Jared been dating?" Mike asked, "Four years." Jared said. "What are you 20?" Mike asked. Colby nodded. "I'm only 19." Jared said shyly. I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jared asked. "I just thought of who I was dating when I was 15." I said.  
  
"What was so terrible with him?" Rudy asked. "He was 16, blonde, shy, and soon after we broke up. We've been best friends forever. I didn't have a date for a dance nor he. So he asked me and we went on a few dates. His names Gary." I said.  
  
Rudy smiled. Jared kissed Colby's lips tenderly. Mike gasped. I laughed. Colby blushed and said, "You don't mind if I kiss him occasionally?" I shook my head. Jared smiled and said "Sorry Babe you looked to cute to resist." "Shhhhhh the movies about to start." Rudy said.  
  
After the movie I heard," You guys hungry?" From Colby. I nodded and looked at Rudy and Mike. They both shrugged. I grabbed both of their hands,walked towards Colby and Jared, and asked, "Hazel's little place?" Mike nodded.  
  
I had taken my blue four runner. I put my hand on Mike's shoulder and said, "You need to hook back up with Ellie. I feel bad." They all climbed in my car. Rudy next to me. Mike behind me and Colby and Jared next to him. "It's not your fault I broke up with her." He said sincerely. Jared's hand grazed Colby's shoulder. He's extremely sexual with him.  
  
My phone rang, "Hello?" I said. "Hey Girl its Ellie." A voice said. "Where's Mike and Sugar Honey Baby?" She asked. We laughed. "Here; Going to Hazel's Wanna come?" I asked. "After I take a shower a long one! I Reek!" She replied. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"Decomposing Body in a tight enclosed space." She said. "Coroner or CSI?" I asked. "Me, I'm a coroner. Our CSIs are pretty dumb." She replied. "My Cousin Ally is going to marry one." I said.  
  
"That's Cool." She said. "I've gotta run." I replied. "See ya." She said and hung up. "Ellie's going to take a shower and meet us there." I announce d happily. "Who's Ellie?" Colby asked. "My girlfriend." I joked. Crap! Open mouth insert foot! Rudy laughed. Mike responded, "Actually She's my ex." Jared nodded. That was too funny! I couldn't resist.  
  
"Any attraction to women?" Colby asked. I playfully slapped him. "Ow!" He cried. Stupid boy I thought. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Jared asked. Then with out waiting for a reply kissed his cheek. Colby blushed and stampered, "I didn't think you were serious." I smiled. It's so sexy when they kiss each other!  
  
We pulled in to Hazel's and took a seat inside. There's Zane. I blushed. "There's your boyfriend." Mike said. I stuck my tongue out. "Rudy can make that tongue work with his." Mike cracked. "Shut up Mike." Zane said from behind! Zane to the rescue! "I was trying to be funny." Mike replied.  
  
"So.." Zane said. "Get off his case." Colby said flashing his sexiest smile. I literally watched Mike's face turn green. "That was evil." Zane commented. Colby and Jared were howling with laughter. Mike got up and walked away. "He is kinda pretty." Colby admitted.  
  
"And straight." Ellie said walking up holding his hand. "I was kidding Mike." Colby replied. He nodded. "I know." He declared. Mike cracked a small smile. "Can I get y'all something?" Hazel bounced up and asked. "Ice tea please." I said. Rudy grabbed my wrist tightly and yanked me outside.  
  
"What's your problem?" He snapped.I looked scared. Is he going to hurt me? "What do you mean?" I asked quietly. Tears welled up in my eyes. "I didn't mean to snap at you." He aplozigized. I nodded. "How come you don't ever eat anything?" He asked. I've battled different eating disorders for 10 years. I didn't care to tell him that. I also didn't care to tell him my ex boy friend Ron shoved me out a window left me on the ground for awhile and then shot himself a few days later.  
  
"Cause I don't want to." I said and walked back in. I took my seat. Rudy looked at my wrist and there was a red ring around where he had grabbed it. He putted my hand in his and rubbed it. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I nodded.  
  
"Why is everyone so quiet?" Ellie asked. I shrugged. "He hurt you?" Mike asked. I shook my head. "You sure?" Mike said as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded. Hazel brought the food. My phone rang. "I love Ally." I heard a voice said. I quickly realized it was my cousin Nick. "I want to marry her Abbie." He said. I dropped the phone.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes again. I bent down and picked my precious cell phone off the gross floor. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" I practically screamed into the phone. "Don't tell her. It's a surprise." He said. "I love you too." He added. I smiled. "You'll come right?" He asked.  
  
Jokingly I replied, "Me come to your wedding?! Never." He laughed. "Ok so you'll come. I need a favor. Will you asked Allison and Clark to come?" He asked. I gasped. "Why cant you?" I questioned. "Allison and I aren't speaking we had a fight." He replied sounding upset.  
  
"About?" I inquired. "Krisite." He said. I sighed. Kristie's a hooker Nick lost his virginity to. Well it would be his virginity if some dumb bitch hadn't raped him countless years ago. Ally told me. He was angry that she told but then he realized I don't think any less of him.  
  
"What about her?" I asked. "Allison thinks I need to forget her. I still love her." He said. She's dead. Nick got accused of her murder but it was some prick that tried to frame Nick. I choked on an ice cube. Loved her. Ha! "What if Ally doesn't say yes?" I asked.  
  
Then I'm extremely screwed." He replied glumly. "She will." I said. "Ok I love you but I got to go." He said. "I love you too. Tell Warrick the finest stud in the office besides you I say hi. Say Hi to the rest of the crew too." I said. I hung up.  
  
"Before you all kill me that was my cousin Nick." I said. Rudy said. "Who's Warrick?" Colby asked. "Friend of Nick's. Extremely Fine." I said. Colby smiled. He's got evil on his mind.  
  
Nick still has nightmares about the time he was raped. It's pretty scary. I remember being over at his and Ally's house when they first got it and bunking up with the two of them. At like 2 am Nick woke I a cold sweat practically crying. I was awake. It took a little while to calm him down though.  
  
"Ok !" I said happily. "Ok what?" Jared said. "When we get done lets got to my house k?" I said happily trying to hide the sadness and anger in my voice from thinking about that hell bound bitch.  
  
"Yes I'll come, but Babe what's wrong?" Rudy asked. "Nothing." I choked. "Yeah me and Ellie will come." Mike said. "So will me and Jared." Colby said grinning like a girl. Rudy kissed my cheek, which got all the guys sitting with us whistling, and asked, "Babe I want to know what's wrong." I just stared at him blankly. "I'm angry." I said. "At?" He asked. "Some nameless piece of shit hell bound bitch." I replied. "Now what did this bitch do to you." "She really screwed up someone I love." I said. Rudy nodded. "On a brighter Note, Nick wants to marry Ally ." Mike smiled. "Did she agree?" Mike asked. "He hasn't asked her yet." I said. 


	6. An Unexpecting Visit

"You going to go if she does?" Rudy asked. "Hell yes!" I said grinning. "I'm glad they're happy." I said. "I'm glad you're happy." Rudy said. Colby laughed. "What?" Ellie said asking what was funny. "Nothing." Colby said grinning at Jared. Jared grinned back.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You guys ready?" I asked. "Can Mike and I take my car please?" Ellie said. I nodded and said, "Sure!" The rest of us hopped in my car. "Can I kiss you at your door step?" Rudy asked. I nodded. I turned my CD player on to "Never love you enough" by Chely Wright.  
  
Rudy smiled. I could see Jared's lips on Colby's forehead in the review mirror. It's so sexy when they kiss. Rudy reached for my hand. I let him hold it. He rubbed it. I smiled. "What's up Jared?" I asked. He pulled away from his French kiss him Colby and said, "Nothing much." Four years I thought. Damn he was just a kid. 15.. If I was gay I'd be in the closet forever!  
  
"What you thinking about?" Colby asked seeing the expression on my face. "How screwed up life is." I lied. Colby smiled and asked, "Who's?" "Men's lives in general." I said. We laughed. Rudy said, "I love it when you laugh." "Thank you." I said.  
  
"Rumor has it." Came on the radio. I blushed. Colby started singing the words. I cracked up. "Roses and the wine or maybe this unexplainable smile, they say where there's smoke there's fire.. I hope its true.. Rumor has it you love me too."Colby sang. I laughed. "Colby, you're too cute." I said. "How come you never call me cute?" Rudy asked. "Cuz you're straight! " I joked. "So?" He said. "Ok, Ok, you're cute too Rudy my darling.' I said and ran my fingers through his hair.  
  
He grinned. "He's practically purring!" Jared said. "Just a sec." I said and picked up my phone and dialed Ally and Nick's home phone. Nick answered "Hello?" "Hey Nicky where's Ally?" I asked. "Right here. ALLLY!" He called. "Hello?" She asked. "Tell Nicky you love him." I said. "I love you Nicky." She said to him. "Love you too." He said. I hung up. I smiled.  
  
We pulled in to my driveway to see Ellie's car already there. I grabbed my keys and let everyone in. We settled in the living room. "Hey how old was your subject for today Ell?" I asked. "She was little somewhere between 4 and 8. We checked this missing persons file her name possibly is "Nicole Felton." She finsished. "People that kill kids are  
  
going to rot in hell." Rudy said. "I agree." Colby said. I got up, walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ice tea pitcher. "You guys want any?" I asked. I got a chorus of No's and no thanks. "Raped?" I asked Ellie. "Nicole." She said and nodded.  
  
"That's so screwed up. There are some people you're supposed to trust." I said. Nick told me that when he told Catherine about his rape. Catherine is his co-worker. She's like 40. She's got this cute little daughter Lindsay.  
  
"True." Jared said. "Hey Abbie..Helloooo."Rudy waved his hand in front of my face. "Yeah..Hi." I said. I smiled and sipped my tea. Rudy's such a sweetheart. "On a brighter note what's up everyone?" I said. Mike (who had been holding Ellie's hand for quite awhile now) grinned like a monkey.  
  
I put my head on Rudy's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind. He put his arm around me. "Nothing really. We're flying to Kanas for awhile soon." Colby said. "How come?' I asked. "See a friend." He said. I Nodded and said "Cool." Colby has friends? Hott Friends? He must of read my mind when he said, "Gay Friends." Dang! The doorbell rang. Oh Great. "Hey Colby Come with me." I said. He nodded.  
  
A boy I'd never seen before stood at the door. The strange thing is that Colby kissed him and said, "How are ya?" The other man nodded. I looked at them. "How'd ya find me?" Colby asked flirtatiously. "Saw ya leave the diner and followed the car. Who's she?" He asked. "Ok. Ok.. Abbie this is my friend Ryan, I haven't seen him in ages. This is Abbie." Colby said.  
  
"Ryan, Come on in." I said and opened the door. "Where's Justin?" Colby asked. "In the car. He barely meets people anymore after what happened." Ryan replied. "How is he?" The older man asked. "Little use of his right arm but other wise he's fine.Caught him crying at night a few times though." Ryan replied.  
  
Colby looked sad. "Boyfriend?" I asked. Ryan nodded. "Can I go talk to him?" I asked. "He thinks its stupid I went through all this trouble just to see Colby and Jared and he thinks we're 'trepassing'" Ryan replied. I walked out of the door jam to a dark blue S.U.V. Cute kid sitting in the front seat. My age. Pink shirt blue jeans. Chap stick?  
  
I smiled. "Hi." I said Shyly. I blushed he was very cute. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Justin." The cute blonde replied. "I'm Abbie." "Come in.. Please..I'd feel bad if Ryan, my friends and I hung out with out ya." I admitted.  
  
He opened the car door. I noticed he had his right hand in his jacket pocket. "Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" He asked. "Boyfriend. " I said. He nodded. I walked in with him. Justin took a seat next to Ryan on our green couches. Ryan slid his hands around his waist to get a "No, not now." From Justin.  
  
I laughed. "How cute." I said and cracked up. Justin crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. Ryan leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry. I just thought it was cute." I admitted. "You think men kissing each other is cute?" Jared said. I nodded. "Good." He said and giggled.  
  
I got up and got myself a glass of tea. "Ryan Justin ya want some?" I asked. Justin nodded, "Please." Ryan shook his head. I poured myself a glass and handed one to Justin. Right hand. Which he promptly dropped. He looked embarrassed. "Be Right back." I mumbled walked to the kitchen and got a towel.  
  
I tossed it to him and he wiped up the floor gave his pants a brush-off and tossed it back. I threw it down the hall. "I feel like a dumbass." Justin admitted. "Cuz you dropped a glass?" I asked. He nodded. "If that's makes you a dumbass let's not get started on me." I said. He laughed.  
  
He's cute. Very Cute. Cuter than Rudy? No..Never.He looked up at me. Shoot he caught me. I blushes. Rudy pulled me closer. We were all sitting on two different couches. Rudy and I were sitting next to Ellie and Mike on the smaller green couch. Rudy and Mike on the ends.  
  
Justin on right end of the other green couch with Ryan next to him and Jared on the other end and Colby between Ron and Jared. Perfect view. My cell rang. "Dammit!" I exclaimed. Rudy looked at me. "Sorry.. Ruined the silence." I lied. I wanna stay and be with Jason and Rudy.  
  
"Hello?" I said. "Hi." The voice said. "Hi Sissy!" I said. Nicole my darling baby brothers wife. "What's up?" She asked. I settled back on the couch. "Nothing. Just hanging out with guys." I said. "Cute?" She asked. "Yeah..They're cute." I admitted. "All of them? Maybe I should Stop by!" She joked. I laughed.  
  
"Uh..Well I met two at a diner the other day and they're both really cute. Two I met at the movies and they're nice and two just showed up at my door." I said. She laughed. "Really?" "Yeah." I replied. "What's the cutest ones name?" She asked. "Uh.Judy." I said stupidly. "Judy!?" she questioned. "Sorry meant Rudy.." I said laughing. "Then why did you say Judy?" She asked. "I was looking at Justin." I admitted.  
  
"Oooh Who's Justin?" She asked giggling. "Justin is just some guy I meant." I lied. He's really fine. "You like him don't you." She said. "Of course I don't. I do have Rudy ya know." I said. "Tell Freddie darlin' I said Hello and I love him and I love ya too." I said. "Bye Girlie Love Ya too." She hung up.  
  
"That was My darlin' baby brother's wife Nicole." I announced. Justin smiled and asked, "Kids?" I shook my head "I wanna be Aunt Abbie so bad though!" He grinned. Rudy leaned over and kissed my cheek "You'd make a better Mommy." I giggled. I moved closer. He wrapped his arms around me. I was content. More then Content. In Heaven.  
  
I shut my eyes. Heaven. "Awhh." Mike mocked. I stuck my tongue out. "Hey uh.. Shut up it's cute." Colby said. "Names Mike." Mike snapped. Ellie elbowed him. "Sorry.. Been a little pissed off lately." Mike admitted. "You think boys kissing girls is cute?" I asked.  
  
We all had a nice laugh at that one. My phone rang. God Dammit! I have a life! "No more phone calls!!" I said angrily. I picked it up "Hello?" I said annoyed. "What's your problem?" Nick asked. I calmed down. "Nothing. What's up?" I asked. He sighed. "Bit pissed off." He said. "Is it cuz I'm dating someone?" I said and giggled.  
  
"Of course not. I'm worried about asking Ally to marry me." He admitted. "Go with it. Don't worry Nicky. I know she loves you. She does." I said. "Catherine doesn't think it's a good idea." He said. "How the hell cares what Catherine says? Do you love Ally? Ask her! "I said and he replied, "But Most of the time she is right." "Listen Nicky Who cares? So She's been there done that. She used to be a stripper for Christ's sake! She has a daughter she's divorced. I doubt she's right this time." I said. "I'll call ya after wards. I love you!" He said. I blushed. "You too." And hung up.  
  
"Nicky?" Justin asked. "Cousins boyfriend." I replied. "Cute?" Justin asked. "Cute doesn't cover it. He's hott." I said. "He told you he loved you didn't he?" Rudy asked. I nodded. 


	7. Scared but happy you're here

I nodded "He always does. I think He's worried I'll die or something." I laughed. Ellie nodded, "Yup ya going to die in a day. I consulted my phyic." We all cracked up.  
  
"I wish I knew some people here." I said. "You o." Rudy said. I shot him a look. "Mike, Ellie, Zane, Hazel, Colby, Jared and the other two and me." He said. "I'm Justin and He's Ryan." Justin said. Rudy nodded.  
  
I still can't take my eyes off Justin's hott sexy body! I have a boyfriend Dammit! Ryan looked me in the eye. I grinned. I sighed. Got up and walked to the barstools and took a seat. I sighed. "You ok?" Mike asked. I nodded. Ellie got up and sat in the next stool. She leaned over and whispered, "I know Justin." "How??" I hissed.  
  
"Oooh," Justin said all girly like. "They're talking bout us." "They're girls. It doesn't matter They're just jealous cuz they can't have us." The young man leaned in and passionately kissed his lover.  
  
I threw my head back and laughed. Justin broke the kiss, looked at me and said, "What?" I smiled and mumbled a stupid; "I like to see people in love." And flushed a very hot shade of pink.  
  
Jared stood up,walked over to me and kissed me hard on the lips. I pulled away and blinked. "Are we in love?" He asked. I shook my head and said," Don't think so." He nodded and said, "I prove my case." Justin snapped, "What you saying me and Ryan aren't in love?" "How long you known each other?" Colby asked. "Forever. We've only been dating 2 years though." Ryan said.  
  
Mike nodded and shot a look at Ellie. Ellie leaned over and whispered, "Long story Tell ya in a bit." "Forever aye? He the first one to know you guys were queer?" Jared asked. They both nodded. "Too cute." I said. Justin looked at me and said, "I know I'm cute." I giggled and nodded. Mentally I added, "You sure are." Rudy shook his head, "Abbie you have the most screwed up personality I've ever seen." "How so?" I asked. "You think Gay men are cute. I don't think homosexuality is wrong. I just don't think its cute." He said. "Lesbian sex is cute." Mike said.  
  
Rudy nodded and said," No that's hott." "Anyways," Jared began and glared at Rudy "Have you two had sex?" Ryan shook his head, "Justin's afraid of sex." Everyone except me and Justin were just roaring with laughter. Justin walked out and slammed the door. "Dammit Ryan!" I said and ran after Justin.  
  
He was sitting in the car. I knocked on the window. He unlocked the passenger's door. "I'm afraid of sex too." I admitted. He blushed. "I worry if He'll be around in the morning. If I wasted my virginity on nothing. I'm scared of Std's. I'm scared of people viewing me different cuz I had sex with a man. It says in the bible One man should not lay with another man." Justin said. I put my arm around him and said, "I have similar fears."  
  
"Why did Ryan just tell everyone? I feel so stupid and embarrassed now." He said. "Wanna go for a drive?" He asked. I nodded. I stroked his arm, "Don't feel stupid." He flinched. I pulled my hand away. I frowned. "Sorry," He said quietly "It's really rare any girls put their hands anywhere near me." He said. I nodded. "I get nervous around new people. I'm pretty shy." He said. "So am I." I added.  
  
"I guess I think they wont except me for being gay. God knows my mother didn't" He said. "Screw what she says." I said. He pulled out of the driveway. "Where we going?" I asked. "Clubbin." He said. "They're clubs here?" I asked. He shook his head.. "Seattle." I wrinkled my nose and said, "I don't like Seattle." "Oh Well." He replied and we started off towards the dock.  
  
"And I'm not dressed to go clubbing." I said. "You look adorable." He said. I blushed red and smiled. He looked me in the eye and said, "I'm gay sweets." I sighed. I looked out the window. He Stroked my arm. I looked at him, "You're too cute." He nodded, "Thanks." Then blushed.  
  
His cell rang, "Hello?" He said. "Look. I'll be back later Bye." He said and hung up with out taking a breath. "Ryan?" I asked. He nodded. "Sometimes I hate him." He said and sighed. He looked upset. "It'll all blow over." I said. He nodded. He pulled into the parking lot. We bought our tickets and put or car on the ferry. We took our seats. He pout his arm around my waist. I looked up at him.  
  
"Habit Sorry." He said and removed it. "Fairies got a female." A boy from behind us cracked. He turn his head and said, "Small world." I looked at the boy behind us. He whistled. "She's a looker too..She a rainbow wearing queer too?" I slapped the guy hard. Across the face. Justin gasped. "Tony just got slapped..By a girl." He said aloud and laughed. Tony cursed under his breath at me. "Ya got any more of ya dumb comments?" I asked. The boy walked off. Justin slapped my back hard. "OH MY GOD!" He said. "Was I not supposed to do that?" I asked suddenly feeling very worried.  
  
"I have been wanting to tell that little prick off for years." He said. I blushed. "All Ya had to do was slap him." I said. We both laughed. "He's extremely homophobic." He said. I nodded "His loss." He grinned and grinned.  
  
"Once Again You're too cute!" I said. I sighed. I licked my lips. He giggled. He reached for my hand. Which I gladly let him hold. Tony returned," I shoulda killed ya queer as when I had the chance." He said.  
  
I gasped. "Leave him alone." I said to Tony. "Who the hell are you bitch?" He snapped. "No one you need to know momma's boy." I said. Tony raised his eyebrows.. "Is That All you can call me bitch?" "Leave her alone." Justin said. "Shut up little queer..this is between me and ya bitch now." "His bitch?" I said.  
  
"Oops Ya anit no queer ya anit his up da ass bitch." Tony said. "Leave Ryan the heck outta this." Justin snapped. "You're still dating that faggot? At least I can get laid." Tony said. "What part of leave ryan the heck outta this don't you flipping understand?" I asked. I reached up to bitch slap again but he knew what I was going to do and he pushed ,me backwards. My head hit Justin's chair.  
  
"Bitch. You hurt her!" Justin snapped. I pulled my self to my feet. "Leave him the heck alone and go back to doinbg ya hand." I said. "Bye Queers." He said and walked off. "You ok?" He asked. "Justin, I'm fine." I sat back down. Justin's eyes welled up with tears. Eek No Crying!  
  
I rubbed the top of his hand with my thumb. He seemed to like that. He totally shut up for like 10 minutes. He looked at me "Can I borrow your cell?" I nodded and handed it him. "Thanks."  
  
He dialed a number. "Brian.." He said. "Yeah..He was here." Justin said. "I love you too." He said and hung up then handed the phone back. He gripped my hand. He was trembling.  
  
"I don't like him." I said flat out. He slipped his arm around me. "Ya know how my hand's all screwed?" He asked. I reached for his right hand which was un his pocket and held it. "He beat me. Hit my head. Motor skills are a bit screwed in the hand. I could died." He said. My eyes well up with tears.  
  
"Press charges?" Was all I could say. He nodded. "He's on probation till he's 21." He pulled me closer. I looked at him. He looked at me. I picked my cell up, open my instant message typed in "I love you." And send it to the whole address book. "Don't let it get to you. It was nearly a year ago. I'm fine now." Justin lied. I took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"He still scares you." I said. He nodded, "Of course he tried to kill me." "Ya know.If you weren't gay..I'd kiss you.." I began. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed. I looked at him. He laughed. "I didn't expect that." I raised my eyebrows. He blushed, "Sorry..wasn't thinking." He said. "Caught in the moment?" He nodded.  
  
"Tis k. Rudy has like kissed me like twice." I said. He nodded. "Ryan kisses me all the time." "Does it annoy you that ya names are Justin and Ryan and it kinda sounds like Justin and Brian on qaf?" I asked. "Oh My gosh so yes. I get "Like the dudes on queer as folk?" all the time and Ryan's always like "No god dang it RYAN!" he said. "I would I hate that." I said.  
  
"Justin is a cutie." He said. I nodded "Of course ya are." I stuck out my tongue. "I meant on Queer as folk." He laughed. "I know. But so are you." I said. He blushed. My phone rang, "Hello?" "I love you too Abbie." The line went dead. "Who was that." Justin asked.  
  
"My secret lover Francesca." I joked. He laughed, "No really who was it." "Nicky." I grinned. "He's who again?" Justin asked. "My cousin's boyfriend.. Fiancé. " I said. He smiled. "I want Ryan to marry me." He said. I gasped. "Are you two outta school yet?"  
  
He nodded. "Class of 02." He replied. I grinned. "Lets see I'd be..Class of 96." I said. "You're not 23 are you?" He asked shocked. I nodded and smiled, "Yup.. I'm older then ya think." He smiled. I licked my lips. The intercom spoke up , "The ferry is now approaching the dock. Please get ready to leave." I blinked. He pulled me by belt loop to my feet. I grinned.  
  
I gave him a look. "You're so cute." He shrugged. Pretty soon we were off driving to his club. He was driving. I sat there and stared at his wonderfulness! He finally looked at me, "WHAT?!" I blushed. "You're cute." I said. 


	8. Let's go clubbing with hot gay boys

He blushed. "You're a girl." He said. I stuck my tongue out.  
  
"So?" I replied. He turned the radio to some country station. He drove with only the radio blasting. We pulled into the parkin lot. I noticed two guys making out in the space next to us. I looked at Justin and smiled as sweetly as possible and said flat out, "It's a gay club."  
  
  
  
He blushed "I shouldn't have brought you should I?" I sighed. "Oh Well." I said. I opened my door. "You're actually coming?" He said. "I need a break from everyone.." I said and hopped out. He looked at my clothes and shook his head. "What's wrong?" "No, You can't wear that. It's obvious you won't fit in." He said. "Because..I'm Straight right?" I asked slightly annoyed.  
  
He nodded. He got in the car handed me a pink shirt and frayed jeans. "You want me to wear these?" I said. He nodded. "Who's are they?" I asked. He blushed a bit.. "Mine." I shrugged, climbed in to the car and came back two minutes later looking "Gay"  
  
He laughed. "I look.." I started. "Perfect." He said and slid his and into my back pocket. "Mike's kinda cute ya know." He admitted. I stopped dead in my tracks. Why does everyone think he's gay? Unless..He's secretly in the closet. I threw my head back and laughed.  
  
"Straight and Taken." I said. He got in the club easily. Over the loud music screaming he asked embarrassed, "You won't tell him..I think he's cute will you?" I laughed, "Of course not." He squeezed my now held hand. "I'll see ya in an hour?" He said sexily wanting to go dance with the other men.  
  
I nodded, "Make it two." He nodded. Great I'm here with Gay men and gay women. Dang this will be a blast. A slowly found a wall to lean on. I stood there and watched. A boy Justin's age walked up to me, "Hi, I'm Shawn." I smiled. He can't be straight! Maybe he's bi. I stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you Shawn I'm Abbie."  
  
He was staring at Justin. "He's cute." I said. He nodded, "Isn't he." I nodded. "That shirt is just so cute." He said. "Hey Justin." I called. He left the guy he was dancing with alone and walked towards me, "What?"  
  
"Where'd you get your shirt?" I asked. "Ronnie's. Little gay fashion store in Seattle." Justin replied. Hw walked off. Shawn looked at me with smile, "You know him?!" I nodded, "What is he a movie star?" "No just cute." He said and grinned. I giggled. Dammit Shawn's cute. He's Gay!! NO!! "I'm bi." He said. I laughed, "Uh..Thanks for sharing."  
  
"You looked disappointed when I said your friend was cute. I thought I should have told you I was bi not gay." He said. I nodded, "His names Justin and I'm fine with it." He grinned. "You're kinda cute yourself ya know." He said. I blushed, "Thanks."  
  
He cracked a smile, "Any time." "Men never tell me I'm cute." I admitted. "Well then they're jerks." Shawn said. I grinned. Another man approached, "Hey Shawn who's your lady friend?" The younger man asked. He was about Justin's age. He wiggled his fingers and waved at the other man. "Well Davie This is Abbie. Abbie this is my friend Davvie." Shawn said. I watched Justin go off with another guy.  
  
I couldn't tear my eyes away from Justin. I could tell Davie was drooling. Shawn looked at Davie, "She knows that heaven sent." Davie gasped. He giggled. He's like a little boy I thought.  
  
"He's great isn't he." Shawn said. I nodded. "Date him?" Davie asked. I shook my head, "Not my type." Shawn patted Davie's back, "Prolly taken." I nodded, "Yes and uh..He's gay." I finished. Davie threw on this fluffy fake smile and said, "Too bad for you." He winked. I bit my tongue hard. Shawn grabbed Davie's low cut flared hip hugger jean's belt loop like Justin had done to my older pants. "Are you two..uh dating?" I finished and held my breath.  
  
Shawn laughed, "No I just love him." "In a very non sexual way." Davie finished. I laughed, "Ok.Where'd Justin go..Ya see I've never been here." "Prolly to the bar." Shawn said. "Bar?" I asked stupidly. "Back room place to hang out." A voice from behind said. "Hey Josh!" Davie said. "Abbie this is my boyfriend Josh." Josh wrapped his arms around his lover. He smiled.  
  
"Hi Abbie." Josh said breaking his embrace. "Hey Josh. Is this like your little hang out?" I said Shawn. He nodded. 


	9. A Wild Goose chase

I Grinned. "Let's find Justin." I said. "Justin, The cute blonde?" Josh asked. Davie nodded. "He's cuddling with some guy on the couch in the bar." I gasped. Josh looked at my clothes, "He dressed you didn't he?" I nodded. He laughed, "Go get changed it was a joke." "Meet ya back here in 5." I said and angrily stomped away. I changed back into my normal clothes and met the boys at our little spot. Davie's really cute.  
  
"Hang on." I said,picked up my phone and traced the last history call..Ryan's number. I grinned. I hit the call button. "Hello?" He said. "Ryan?" I asked. "Yeah..I'm at Abbie's house..Who are you?" He asked. "It's me Abbie! I'm at some club with Justin in Seattle." I said. "What's it called and Where's Justin." I looked to Davie, "What's this place called?" I asked. "Rainbow Seattle." He replied. "Rainbow Seattle and Justin's off with a boy I think." I replied.  
  
"He's mad isn't he?" The younger man's boyfriend asked. "Yeah.." I finished. "He tell you about Tony?" Ryan asked. "Kinda.."I said. "Stay away from Tony..you see him anywhere leave." Ryan said firmly. "Ok.." I replied. "Buh- bye. I'll be there in an hour." Ryan said and hung up.  
  
"Should we tell Justin..His boyfriends coming?" I asked. Davie looked sad. I nodded, "Yes your guys' god sent has a boyfriend." "Is he cute?" Shawn asked. "He's Justins." I said flat out. We walked over to Justin to see him fighting with some guy. "Get off me you sick little S.o.b." He snapped at some really ugly guy. I walked up with my head high, "You are?" "Just a guy." He said. "What's the problem Justin? " I tried to ask sincerely. "He wants me to jump him." Justin said annoyed Big girl Abbie came to the rescue. "Go find another guy to get in the sack with." I said.  
  
"Why?" The boy asked. "Cause she's mine." Justin said and pulled Abbie in for a kiss. He got mad and walked off. He pulled away about a minute later. My jaw dropped. Blushed. Oh No! I gasped. I laughed. He looked at me, "Sorry only think I could thing of." He said. Davie looked at him, "You mean the only thing you could think of?" He nodded, "That's what I said." Shawn protested, "No it's.." I cut him off, "Who cares!" Shawn leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I think someone curious." I laughed, 'Him? I doubt it." "Ryan.." I said. "What about him?" Justin asked now looking in my eyes.  
  
"He's coming.." David said. Shawn elbowed him. "You called him Abbie?! Why!?" Justin snapped now upset. "'Cause.." My voice trailed off. "God you're so stupid!" He said. I could have said something like "At least I'm not a hellbound queer." But I don't think gays are going to hell and queer is an evil word. "Why? Because I called your boyfriend when you went off with another guy?" I said.  
  
"God!!" He said upset. "Now he's going to be pissed at me!" He finished. "I'm sorry." I managed. "It's ok..I know you didn't mean anything bout it." She grinned. "Let's sit." Davie said. We took a seat. This really fine male waiter walked up, "Ma'am you want a drink?"  
  
I nodded, "Tequila please." Shawn smiled at his lover across the table. I smiled at Justin. Justin grinned, "I'm sorry for yelling at you Abbie." He said. I nodded, "Uh-huh." I picked up my cell and dialed my home phone, "Hi." I said. Rudy had picked up, "Hello?" "Hi Honey. I'm at a club. You guys can chill ok?" I said. "Here?" He asked.  
  
"No In the ocean." I joked sarcastically. I heard him snicker, "You're the greatest baby." "Thank you honey." Abbie said and shivered. Justin slipped an arm around her waist and muttered, "You ok." "Rudy I'm going to go." she said and hung up. Justin looked in her eyes, "Abbie you looked spooked you ok?" She nodded and slinked into his arms. He layed his head on her shoulder. She blushed. He was perfect. Like Rudy but better. I think its because he was didn't want to have sex with me I thought.  
  
He giggled and looked into her eyes, "What are you thinking about?" She grinned although she knew he'd never be attracted to her, "You." She admitted. He smiled, "Awh! A girl..thinking about me." Shawn laughed and stuck out his tongue, "Loser!" he jokingly commented. Davie had this look on his face, You don't mess with the cute guy.  
  
I laughed. They're all so cute.. They're all so gay.. "What's funny?" Justin asked. "Thinking." I said. Shawn looked around, "About?" "Funny stuff." I replied. Justin jumped up, "Let's take the other ferry home and let Ryan be here by himself." I laughed, "That's kinda mean." "So." He replied pulling me to my feet.  
  
We had taken Dave and Shawn to get on the ferry and head to my house. I love men! So when we arrived The first words out of Rudy's mouth were, "Ryan's gone." We chatted for awhile untill Ryan came back. Ryan started to protest and Justin hopped up and gave him tongue. Rudy pulled me close. This was the first time I'd felt safe in a long time and it felt wonderful.  
  
  
  
Author's Note-This is the end..I think.. I may write a sequel.. ( Thanks for reading!! 


End file.
